The Past is The Past
by ICantImagineADayWithoutYou
Summary: "Tell me your story," Evan directed. Archie sighed and began. / Archie tells Evan everything that has happened in his life up until the present, until 14 years old. HIATUS


A/N- I think you'll like this:) it's full of flashbacks and previous things. But it's 13, so you probably won't be familiar with it, if you're not familiar with 13. Haha:)

Characters: Archie, Evan, Patrice, Kendra, Brett, Lucy, and so on

Also, I'm just making up Archie's middle name and his parent's names. :)

_Italics: Flashbacks_

I don't own 13. (This applies to the whole fic)

Chapter 1: Muscular Dystrophy

* * *

It was August 16th, 2009. Archie was hanging out with Evan at his house, playing video games. All of a sudden, Evan spoke up.

"Archie, what's happened?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Archie asked, clicking the buttons on his game. Evan paused it.

"I mean, what happened in your life that made you, well, Archie?" Evan asked.

"Oh, that. I really don't—" Archie tried, but Evan, being Evan, interrupted him.

"Tell me your story," he directed. Archie sighed and began.

"Okay, I guess..." he muttered. "I guess I should start from the very beginning."

_March 14th, 1995, Archie Jack Walker entered the world. His mother, Lauren, couldn't be more ecstatic. Her first child. But Joseph Walker, he sensed something bad about his son. He thought he would have problems, either with walking, talking, hearing, or seeing. He thought Archie wasn't right._

_Lauren and Archie always played games together. They would always play with his stuffed animals or trucks together. Joseph, on the other hand, basically disowned Archie. When Lauren went away for work, Joseph just left Archie on his own. He basically had to raise himself those few weeks his mother was gone._

_When he was about four, Archie started acting different. His balance became poorer, and his eyelids often drooped. Joseph didn't find anything of it, as Lauren was on a business trip again when it began. When she returned, he had gotten worse. His back curved, thus making his balance poor. His calves deformed also._

_Finally, when he was about six, he started moving with great difficulty. He fell frequently. One day, when Lauren was home, Joseph not, he got out of bed, like usual. But this was when his life was about to change forever._

_He wasn't able to walk, barely able to stand. Lauren heard him fall to the ground, and instantly ran up to his room._

_Before this continues, you should know Archie wasn't particularly popular. He never seemed to fit in with everyone else. When Patrice showed up, he finally felt like he had a friend. Which brings us right back to the previous events._

_Lauren called Patrice's mother, Jessica. Jessica told Patrice, who started crying on the spot. Archie was her only real friend._

_Anyway, once the four got to the hospital, Archie was admitted to a wheelchair immediately. Once he got a room, he was checked out and the doctor told the girls the news._

_"Okay," Doctor Joan said. "We took some tests, and apparently there has been a loss of muscle tissue. The muscle tissue's cytoskeletal impairment is unable to properly create the functional protein, dystrophin. Basically, his leg muscles have pretty much failed and he'll need crutches to walk for the rest of his life. This is called muscular dystrophy, and sadly, he is going to die at an early age." Patrice started crying when she heard the words 'die at an early age'._

_"Doctor, please, we need to do something about it," Lauren said._

_"I'm afraid it's out of our hands. There's nothing we can do," the doctor said. "Archie will be kept here for slight examination for the rest of the day, and you can take him home tonight." Doctor Joan left, leaving the three girls standing there._

_"We better go," Jessica said, grabbing Patrice's hand. After they left, Lauren sat down on Archie's bed._

_"What's happening with me?" he asked. "Why can't I walk?"_

_"Archie, honey, I'm afraid you have a terminal illness," she said. Archie, being basically a child genius, completely understood._

_"Will I be okay?" he asked._

_"I don't know, honey," she said. "But we'll help you get through this, one step at a time." Lauren then began singing the song she used to sing when Archie was a baby._

_"Tomorrow will come,_

_Today will be gone," she sang, and he joined in with her._

_"And so I put one foot in front of the other,_

_One foot in front of the other,_

_And just keep walking on." Lauren hugged her hurt son._

_Later on that day, Archie was given the crutches he uses now. But things were going to get worse._

"Archie, I can't believe that! You really had to go through all of that?" Evan asked.

"Yeah, but trust me, it gets worse."

* * *

A/N- I hope you like it! Please review!


End file.
